hollowworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Subcultures Elves, as they grow older, tend to perceive time as passing faster. This is a simple matter of arithmetic: A decade for an elf of two hundred years is almost no time at all; merely five percent of their lifetime, a twentieth of it. A decade for a human of forty years, someone who is nigh passed their prime for that race, is one fourth of their entire life. An enormous amount of time. This is why elves tend to be, and often are, so distant and disconnected from most things. Because of their disconnect with most things, it is common to see elves living in human cities as much as they live in their own. Most elves speak Elven, as any other languages are dependent on cultures and the ethnicities above. (Credit to Cherry, Fitz, Michcat, and the Lore Council) Physiology Height: Elves boast superior height compared to other common races. Males range from 5’10ft to 6’5ft. Females range from 5’6ft to 5’11ft. Weight: Males fluctuate between 135lbs and 170lbs. Females vary between 120lbs and 140lbs. These weights could increase or decrease based on muscle mass, diet, health, and/or height. Build: Elves are traditionally very tall, very lean, and very delicate. It takes great effort for an elf to build muscle and body mass. Faces tend to be very chiseled and many sport high cheekbones. Eyes: Blue, green, hazel, brown in the common elf. Silver Elves have bred carefully enough to cultivate silver flecks in their eyes, whereas Forest Elven communities have increased amounts of gray eyes from time to time. It is common to see Moor Elves with purples, indigos, and black. (Note: subculture eye colors will not show up in elves outside of the subcultures). Skin: Skin tone varies as much as with humans, though is often dependent on cultures, if any. Traditionally, elves are seen with fair skin. However, Forest Elves can have darker browns and tans while the Moor Elves range from light gray to pitch black. (Note: Moor elven skin will not show up outside of the moor elven subculture.) Hair: Brown, blond, black, and red. Moors sometimes boast white hair while a silver elf could have the titular trait of silver hair. It is an uncommon trait to see an elf able to grow any amount of impressive facial hair. (Note: White and silver hair will not show up in elves outside of the subcultures). Other Traits: Elves have two curious traits that sets them apart from humans. An elf’s hearing is superior to a human’s. They can hear at slightly longer distances due to their elongated and pointed ears. Additionally, elves age at a much slower rate so that they give off the illusion of eternal youth. In truth, the signs of aging catches up to them around 250 years. Lifespans: On average, an elf will live to around 300 years. They begin showing signs of aging around 250. Because they age much more slowly, they are not considered a mature adult until 20 years old. Pregnancy: Fifteen months History Being a long lived and generally educated race, elves are said to be one of the few races that has any history from before coming to Altera with the Immortal Kings. It is said that originally, from a reality known as 'Sim', they were a peaceful people who lived under the benevolent rule of Queen Squeenalameen. The armies of King Steel saved them from certain destruction, though introduced into their lives a world where strife and conflict were a way of life. In their time in Altera they have fought valiantly against the armies of naught, attempted to show the humans greater wisdom, traded secrets of craft for secrets of magic with the dwarves and fought never ending skirmishes with the earthspawn. Common Names * Salam * Harishi * Kahanis * Aahdilisan * Charii Category:Races Category:Core Races